The laptops are portable and light in weight so that they are welcomed and used in different ways. When using the laptops, extra illumination devices are needed and one of the illumination devices known to applicant includes a light source which is kept at a first position and a second position, when the light source is positioned at the first position, the light source illuminates the keyboard, and when the light source is positioned at the second position, the light source illuminates the space where the user is located.
The illumination device is installed in the laptop and is moved with the laptop. The price of the laptop with the illumination device is high and restricts its competition in the market keyboard. When the illumination device is damaged, the users are difficult to fix it because the illumination device is located in the laptop which is complicated and sophisticated. Therefore, an extra and portable illumination device is needed to satisfy the users in every situation.
The present invention intends to provide a portable illumination device which is portable and easily adjusted the angles of the light.